


Waking Up with Emily

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "So you're worried about our divorce and I'm worried we were never married in the first place.





	Waking Up with Emily

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I want to say this will be the last story as this has been a long and very well received series, but with me you never can tell. The title comes from the series finale of Newhart, one of my favorites in TV history.  


* * *

“CJ?”

“Claudia Jean?”

“Baby?”

“Wha…?”

“CJ, I need to talk.”

There was silence in the room and Vice-President Leo McGarry listened to the sound of his wife breathing. He concentrated on the sound, wondering if it was the breath of wake or sleep. After a few minutes, or what Leo thought was a few minutes, he still couldn’t figure it out.

“CJ?”

He gently nudged her, felt her stir.

“Baby?”

“I am trying to sleep.” She said through clenched teeth. “Leave me alone.”

“Leave you alone? Oh, that’s nice.”

CJ flopped over on her back, turning to look at her husband. She took a deep breath.

“You know I wasn’t saying it to be mean Leo. It has been a long week…packing, cleaning, celebrating Christmas with the kids. What's the matter?”

“I can't sleep at all. I just…”

“What?”

CJ turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest.

“Talk to me Leo; I'm listening.”

“I don’t know how I feel about becoming a nobody tomorrow.”

“What are you talking about? You will never, ever be a nobody Leo. I know that you wanted to finish the term and…”

“It’s not that.”

“What is it? C’mon, just tell me.”

“Its going to sound sillier out loud than it does in my head.” He replied.

“I am your wife. If you can't tell me something, even something silly, then what's the point? I promise that I will not laugh at you or make you feel dumb.”

“I can't sleep, well, I'm afraid to. I'm afraid that if I fall asleep I’ll wake up tomorrow and it would have all been a dream.”

“What? What would have been a dream?”

“Everything. You, our kids, the Vice-Presidency. I'm afraid that when I open my eyes, the sun will be shining and Jenny will be lying next to me. Or you’ll open your eyes and I would have died at Camp David.”

“Don’t say that to me.” CJ held him closer. She hated to think about that time…Leo was healthy now.

“That’s how I feel CJ. I don’t want to lose my life.”

“You are not going to lose anything. The White House is not your life Leo. I will be here when you wake up; I'm always going to be here. I understand your fears because I have them too. You know, we've been married for almost 13 years and this will be the first time we have to live in the normal world. I'm afraid we’ll be divorced within a year. Maybe we can't live together.”

“I'm never leaving you. And you're not allowed to leave me. We are in this together; we made vows.”

CJ laughed a bit, kissing him.

“I remember. But I still worry about it.”

“So you're worried about our divorce and I'm worried we were never married in the first place.”

“We seem a bit pitiful right now, you know.” 

“A little bit, yeah.”

“Maybe we could make each other feel better?” she suggested.

Leo smiled, moving along with her as she shifted in bed.

“You're planning something dirty, aren’t you Mrs. McGarry?”

“Just a little reminder of how much we love each other and that no one will disappear with the moonlight.”

“I just want to hold you right now baby, OK?”

“I love when you just hold me. Hey, you know what?”

“Hmm?”

“We are going to have our time together. I love that. We get to sleep in, go on vacations and read the paper. We are going to be parents to our kids and we won't have to be separated anymore. How could you not love that?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t love it?” CJ asked.

“I do love it. I've just never been retired. How do I know if I will be any good at it CJ? Sitting at home all day…I may go bonkers. I may drive you bonkers.”

“Just because you are not Vice-President does not mean you won't be doing anything Leo. There are books, chess, friends, and your family. There is even consulting and some political work, though I am not going to encourage too much of that. You’ll see. It’s time to find a new passion. I know you can do it.”

“What's on your agenda?” Leo asked.

“I want to be a mom. I'm going to spend a lot of time with Tim and Charlie. I'm going to spend a lot of time with their daddy. We’re going to be fine.”

“Promise?”

“I absolutely promise.”

CJ had no idea what lie ahead for them in New York City. All she knew was that she could not take another minute as Second Lady. Her heart and mind could not take it. she didn’t want to be separated from her husband anymore, worrying every time he left that he would return in a flag-draped coffin. She wanted some semblance of normalcy for her kids …unfortunately they would be under Secret Service protection until age 21 or college graduation.

“I guess being unsure is going to have to be alright.” Leo said. “Whether I like it or not.”

“Yeah. One thing in your favor though Leopold.”

“What's that?”

“I will be here when you wake up tomorrow. We will leave this together, hand and hand.”

Leo kissed her and CJ caressed his face.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too Claudia Jean. I don’t know if any of this would have been all that it was if I didn’t have you. I'm thinking we should definitely give this old bed one more story to tell.”

“You are a hopeless romantic Leo McGarry.” CJ replied, laughing.

Leo moved on top of her, kissing her smile.

“Take me Mr. Vice-President.”

“Oh yeah baby, we are going to be just fine.”

***


End file.
